Maya's last words
by Ainz
Summary: Listen to the CDs my dear ones they shall bring you peace and comfort
1. Introduction

**Riley P.O.V**

I sat on my bed looking out the window at the rain. I had refused to go sit in the bay window ever since…. it happened, and what I mean by 'it' is… Maya…. kill… killing herself. My Maya, my sister, the most important person in the world to me had indeed ended her life. I hadn't been back to school in the last week.

I was in a trance of pain and misery but i got sucked out of that trance when my mother knocked on the door. She slowly opened the door and walked in.

"There is a package for you, i'll just leave it on the bed, love you sweetie" My mother said softly before walking out. I turned my head and stared at the brown cardboard package tied up with string. I slowly lent over and opened it, There were CD's in the box with a number on each of the discs.

I plugged my headphones into my CD player and put in the disc labeled one and pressed play;

 _My dear loved one, it's me, Maya, i'm here to explain the question you've been asking yourself the past weeks, 'why?' and if you are listening to this you are one of the reasons and are truly loved by me._

 _So here is how this is going to work you are going to listen to the beginning of each CD until you find the one addressed to you and follow the instructions very carefully on your CD, DO NOT, listen to anything i tell you not to,don't worry i've made it very clear. And you can't talk about these CDs with anyone, EVER._


	2. To Riley

**Riley's P.O.V**

I was in shock but automatically put on disc 2;

 _Hi sunshine, i'm so sorry. Now, i know you would do anything to make me happy so i want you to do one thing for me after you give these to the next person, get over me, forget about me, be happy, be smiley Riley. I know you, you are blaming yourself for me ending my life. No, it wasn't your fault it was mine, i had the choice and i took the best one for everyone involved that will become clear to you soon. I had a lot of reasons for doing this but i'll just tell you about the ones that concern you._

 _Reason 1: I know you still liked Lucas and i was getting in the way of your happiness, i didn't want to get in the way of your happiness, which brings me to my next reason_

 _Reason 2: Riley i was sick physically and mentally. 2 months before i ended it all i was diagnosed with depression and anxiety, but what made me decide to kill myself was 2 weeks before i ended it i was diagnosed with a_ _incurable, rare sarcoma residing in my abdomen, that's a type of cancer baby girl. I could have gone through chemotherapy to prolong my life but i didn't want you and the rest of them to see me like that, i didn't want you to see me shrivel, fade and disintegrate to dust. I didn't want your last memories of me to be me sitting in a hospital room connected to 100 machines, i wanted you to remember me as the strong, wild, rebellious Maya you know, not the weakling who couldn't even go to the toilet._

 _I want you to know something, you mean the world to me, ever since i met you that hot summer's day in late August, i remember it like it was yesterday. I was sitting there on the stairs of our elementary school, sheltered from the hot sun by the tree. You're mum had been in talking to your teacher getting acquainted. It was starting to get a little late in the afternoon and everyone else's parents had come to pick them up. You skipped down the stairs but stopped when you got to me._

" _Hi i'm Riley, where's your mummy?" You asked so innocently._

" _Probably at work, she should be here in a couple hours" I said, kind of disappointed that i had to tell you._

" _Hey honey, who's this", Your mum asked you. You shrugged, you didn't know who i was. Your mum knelt down "Hi sweetie, i'm Riley's mum what's your name?"_

" _Maya" I said quietly._

" _Where's your mummy Maya"_

" _She's at work, she'll be here in a couple hours to pick her up." You said._

" _Do you know your mummy's number Maya?" Your mum asked. I nodded and told her the number. You're mum called my mum and asked if I could come over to your house and that she could pick me up from your house when she finished work._

 _That was my favourite day of all time, i gained the rest of my family; you, your mum and dad and Auggie._

 _You have always been there for me able to fix all my problems, someone i confided in. I love you honey._

"I love you too peaches" I said not realising she couldn't hear me.

 _Now do what i say, give these to your dad and_ _get over me, forget about me, be happy, be smiley Riley._

I got up went down the hall to my parents room and gave my dad the discs.


	3. To Corey

**Corey's P.O.V**

Riley walked into my bedroom and put a box on my bed.

"Listen to them" she said before turning around and walking out of my room. That was the first thing she had said in a week. I did what she said. I opened the box and put disc one into my computer;

 _My dear loved one, it's me, Maya, i'm here to explain the question you've been asking yourself the past weeks, 'why?' and if you are listening to this you are one of the reasons and are truly loved by me._

 _So here is how this is going to work you are going to listen to the beginning of each CD until you find the one addressed to you and follow the instructions very carefully on your CD, DO NOT, listen to anything i tell you not to,don't worry i've made it very clear. And you can't talk about these CDs with anyone, EVER._

So I put in disc 2;

 _Hi sunshine, i'm so sorry._

Knowing this one wasn't my dics i put in disc 3;

 _Hi Mr Matthews, yeah i know i know i should of come to you or someone else, but i have my reasons, most not concerning you. I just wanted to let you know that you have been an amazing teacher to me and basically a surrogate father. You have been there for me my whole life, you encouraged me and looked out for me. Bust most importantly cared for me. You were an amazing role model and none of this was your fault._

 _Now go get Mrs Matthews._

I paused it and called for my wife;

"Topanga come here please" I shouted across the house. She came in and i patted the spot on the bed next to me, indicating for her to sit down. She came and sat down and i pressed play;

 _Hi Mrs Matthews, it's me Maya, you can't tell anyone about this. Have I told you lately i think your pretty fierce? You were like a second mother to me, a true nurturer. I am grateful for all you did for me._

 _I just have one more thing to say to the two of you, so my mother doesn't have to; 2 months before i ended it all i was diagnosed with depression and anxiety, and 2 weeks before i ended it i was diagnosed with a_ _incurable, rare sarcoma residing in my abdomen.I could have gone through chemotherapy to prolong my life but i didn't want you to see me like that._

 _I am truly grateful, you made a massive impact in my life, i appreciate all you ever did for me, all the dinners and help with my homework, all of it. I was truly blessed by you 2. All my love Maya._

I looked across at my wife, tears trickling down her face. i took her into a tight embrace, we had both been very distraught by all of it, we did think if Maya as our second daughter.

 _Oh one more thing, could you give this box to your little brother Mr Matthews._


	4. To Joshua

**Joshua's P.O.V**

My brother walked through the door of my new york apartment and handed me a box, he just said three simple sentences;

"Open it. Listen to it. Do as she says."

Then walked out closing the door behind him.

"Who's 'she'?" I wondered. But i did as he said.

I opened it and saw the CD's put disc one into my laptop.

 _My dear loved one, it's me, Maya, i'm here to explain the question you've been asking yourself the past weeks, 'why?' and if you are listening to this you are one of the reasons and are truly loved by me._

 _So here is how this is going to work you are going to listen to the beginning of each CD until you find the one addressed to you and follow the instructions very carefully on your CD, DO NOT, listen to anything i tell you not to,don't worry i've made it very clear. And you can't talk about these CDs with anyone, EVER._

 _Hi Josh, how are you? You know next year you can't say you're three years older than me because you'll be four years older than me! Because I don't age anymore! Sorry, that was unfair Josh. You hurt me Josh, more than you realized, that is why i'm letting you know now._

 _Josh I don't trust people easily, or believe in love. I don't hope very often, unless it is something out of the ordinary. I hoped for you Josh, I hoped that you would love me, or at least acknowledge me as more than just your niece's best friend who would fawn over you. Josh, i let my walls down for you, something i don't do for many._

 _You remember when my dad left? I was four years old, you were eight. You were the only person i told about how i was really feeling. When you stayed on the phone with me late that night, well in reality 8pm but for a four year old that was late. That was when i knew i loved you._

 _Joshua, i'm pretty sure you loved me back. You see, I'm a keen observer of human nature. The way you looked at me and the way you looked at Samantha, you remember Samatha don't you? Riley's and my other best friend before she moved across the country. Anyway, the way you looked at me and the way you looked at Samantha was totally different. You would look at her when you were talking to her. But me. Me, you would stare at across the dinner table, i would catch you taking glimpses of me whilst we were colouring. When i would fall you would be the first one there._

 _All that changed when you turned eleven, i think it was then that you realised you weren't just being nice, you liked me. And you couldn't handle it. So you became a douche and left me in the dust. You know the biggest fault in your plan? You never once denied liking me, you always just said you were too old for me, three years. "Three years Maya."_

 _You may of fooled everyone else but you didn't fool me, not for one second._

 _And you missed me. You missed all i could have given you. You know you like me. Why did you deny it? I'm sorry for the regret you will have to carry for the rest of your life, knowing you let the diamond go because you were to busy playing with useless stones._

 _I've loved you for the last eleven years Josh._

 _Now give these to Dr Turtleneck._

 _Goodbye Josh, and for one last time, I love you._


	5. To Farkle

**Farkle's P.O.V**

I did as Josh said and put in the CD

 _My dear loved one, it's me, Maya, i'm here to explain the question you've been asking yourself the past weeks, 'why?' and if you are listening to this you are one of the reasons and are truly loved by me._

 _So here is how this is going to work you are going to listen to the beginning of each CD until you find the one addressed to you and follow the instructions very carefully on your CD, DO NOT, listen to anything i tell you not to,don't worry i've made it very clear. And you can't talk about these CDs with anyone, EVER._

I went through the CD's until I found the one addressed to me. I was disc 5.

 _Farkle. I love you. Not in a oh-my-gosh-my-heart-is-going-to-explode-with-lust kind of love but in the kind of love you have for a friend, the kind of love when you don't want anything to hurt them and you just love them for being them. I just want to set the record straight right now, you did nothing to cause me ending my life. At this age we are all very confused, even you, you little genius. I can tell that you are unsure whether you like Smakle or Riley. You like Smakle because she is so similar to you, but you like Riley because she is familiar and fantastic, you've seen her at her best and you have seen her at her worst. But Farkle, I hope you are happy with whomever you end up with. I know no one probably wants to talk to each other at the moment, but your friends are the most important thing you have._

She was right, none of us had spoken to each other in since it happened.

 _So Farkle, I love you and you deserve all the happiness in the world, you will go on to change the world. Now go give this to Lucas._


	6. To Lucas

I sat there on the edge of my bed and stared at my hands. I had heard from Maya, the thing I had been asking for for weeks, and it didn't make me feel relif like I had hoped it would. But I knew I must take her advice and talk to my friends. But first they must listen to their cds. So, I got up and went to Lucas's house.

I knocked on the front door, waited a moment, and then he answered the door.

"Oh….Farkle…. Hi." Lucas said, avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah… um… I need to give this to you", I said handing over the box, "But can we all meet up on Friday after school? I think we need to talk, we need eachother."

"Yeah, sure" Lucas said observing the worn-out box.

"I've got to go." I said and turned around and headed down the stone steps from Lucas's house.

 **Lucas P.O.V**

I turned around and went inside, inspecting the mysterious box Farkle had just handed me. I sat on the louge and saw that it had cds in it. Intrigued I picked my laptop up off the coffee table and put in the first cd.

 _My dear loved one, it's me, Maya, i'm here to explain the question you've been asking yourself the past weeks, 'why?' and if you are listening to this you are one of the reasons and are truly loved by me._

 _So here is how this is going to work you are going to listen to the beginning of each CD until you find the one addressed to you and follow the instructions very carefully on your CD, DO NOT, listen to anything i tell you not to,don't worry i've made it very clear. And you can't talk about these CDs with anyone, EVER._

I paused the cd. My brain was thinking so fast and my stomach was churning like a washing machiene. I didn't know what to think, I didn't know what to feel, I didn't know what to do. So I went through the cds until I found mine.

 _Lucas,_

 _I'm sorry. I know that what I did would of effected you just as much as the others as we had grown so close in the limited time we knew eachother. And I know you, you have isolated yourself because you feel guilty because you felt it was your job to protect us. But you can't protect me anymore but you can protect Riley. She trusts you and will lean on you, talk to her. She needs someone to initate it. Please. For me._

 _It was best for all of us that I left this world when I did, you, nor anyone else could protect me. I was sick, both physically and mentally, and there was nothing anyone would be able to do besides whatch me rot away. But just because my life ended doesn't mean your has, the others respect and listen to you, I ask you to help put the light back in their eyes and your own. Live your life._

 _I am giving you the hardest job of all, to give these to my mother._

How could I bring myself to do such a thing, give a greiving mother her daughters sucide note or in this case cd. It would tear her apart, but I had to do as Maya said or else I would live witht the guilt for the rest of my life. So I got up, grabbed my coat and headed out the door.


	7. To Katy

I arrived at Maya's apartment building. I went to grab the door, but couldn't bring myself to, I stood their like a crazy person my hand frozen in mid-air. I stood there and once I finally built up the courage to open the door I headed up the four flights of stair to the door. I paced for a minute before finally knocking. I waited for a minute but there was no answer.

"Mrs Hart. It's me. Lucas. Please can you open the door." I knew she was in there, I could hear the quiet sobs. She still didn't answer the door. "Okay, I'm just going to leave something here." I placed the box delicatly infront of the door and turned around and left.

 **Katy P.O.V**

I couldn't bring myself to open the door. He left and after a few minutes of sitting there I staggered over the door and opened it slightly to reveal a brown, cardboard box. I pulled it inside and opened it. It was full of cds. I opened up my computer and placed the first cd in. I was in shock. I listened to it three times to make sure I wasn't halucinating. I finally went through and found mine.

 _Mumma bear,_

 _I love you so so much and you can't blame yourself for any of it. The depression, the anxiety, the cancer, the sucide; none of it was your fault, none of it was because you were a bad mother. You were not a bad mother. Sure we had it rough, but I was still happy and healthy, you provided for me and taught me important life lessons. You did your best, and for that I am forever grateful._

 _But it was too much; too much on me, on my friends and too much on you. It would of been unfair for me to put you all through that. I know you would of done anything to pay for those stupid medical bills but I didn't want that. I wanted to end our relationship on a happy and stress-free note._

 _I want you to continue to live your life though. Just because I rotted away doesn't mean you have to rot away too. Embrace life and all its beauty, run after your dreams and love with all your heart. I give you premission._

 _I will forever love you and you will not be forgetting me by being happy and moving on with your life. You will be doing wrong by me if you don't go live your life._

 _Love you always and forever,_

 _Maya xxx_

 ** _AN: This is this story done. If you want me to write anything else please let me know. It doesn't have to be GMW. Just comment or pm me :) Hope you enjoyed it xx_**


End file.
